warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncefire
Bouncefire is a ginger tom.Revealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Bounce is first seen in Firestar's Quest as a young kit. It is revealed that he, Rock, and Tiny are Clover's kits. :When he first appears, Bounce and his family are being attacked by a fox, but are saved by Sharpclaw, Firestar and Sandstorm. After the incident, Clover decides to join SkyClan, primarily for protection. Shortly after, Bounce and his siblings earn their Clan names. While in the nursery, Bouncekit is shown as being the most troublesome and adventurous of all the kits, and gets him and his siblings in trouble numerous times. Bouncekit and his siblings also find the Whispering Cave. Firestar realizes that the voices echoing inside are of the SkyClan ancestors. While he rediscovers the cave, he gets swept into the river and almost drowns. He is saved by his mother, who can swim extremely well, and Firestar suspects Clovertail has RiverClan ancestors. It is because of the trouble he caused why no one believes him about the cave, but he and the other kits start spreading rumors of scary things in the caves and they are discouraged when Firestar takes a patrol in to investigate. :When Petal and her kits come to stay, Bouncekit and his siblings are seen jumping around yowling about how they're not the littlest anymore. When Petal explains to her kits that they are not really Clan cats, that they just need a place to stay, Bouncekit wonders if that's why they don't have 'kit' at the end of their names. :After Leafstar becomes SkyClan's new leader, she makes Bouncekit an apprentice, his mentor being Patchfoot, and gains his new name; Bouncepaw. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Early in the book he is spotted by Leafstar, playing with his siblings, Rockpaw and Tinypaw. After some deliberation whether or not to wait for the daylight warriors, his warrior ceremony takes place along with his siblings. He earns the name Bouncefire. It is shown that Snookpaw really admires him, as the young apprentice really wanted to be at the warrior ceremony, being the first to call out his warrior name, but was too late. The apprentice was disappointed to not know his new name, but Bouncefire tells him with pride. Snookpaw replies that Bouncefire was a great name and wishes he could have been his mentor instead. For his first task as a warrior, he is sent on border patrol with Sparrowpelt and Ebonyclaw. :He is later chosen to go with Leafstar to explore the dens higher up to cliff. He offers to go to the dens at the tops, boasting that he can climb up there well, but is told that the entire patrol could manage it. Upon reaching the top, he sneezes because of the dust but begins to help clean the den out. It is mentioned by Leafstar that he doesn't have the physical characteristics that SkyClan descendants have, long legs and hard pads. :The day after his vigil with his littermates, their arguing awakens the Clan as they try to decide on the best place to hunt. Sharpclaw solves the problem quickly by sending all three on different patrols. He later runs into Harveymoon and Macgyver as they are leaving the camp after being punished for being rude to Sharpclaw and is astonished at the news. He is included with the patrol attacking the Twoleg. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Clovertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 Brother: :Rockshade:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 Sister: :Tinycloud:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 279 Tree Ceremonies References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors